The conventional indoor TV antenna used to receive the VHF bands employs a pair of telescopic elements forming a dipole with each of the elements having a maximum length of from 4 to 6 feet. The two elements usually are mounted to permit the elements to be spread apart to increase or shorten the dipole length and those elements are commonly referred to as "rabbit ears." In addition, it is customary to provide a separate antenna for indoor reception of the UHF TV band. The indoor UHF antenna typically is a loop having a diameter of about 71/2 inches.
One problem associated with the conventional indoor antenna system is that two separate antennas are necessary for respective VHF and UHF broadcast signals since neither one of them provides efficient reception over the entire VHF and UHF broadcast bands of frequencies. A second problem is that such conventional indoor antennas are not sufficiently directive to discriminate against alternate path signals commonly encountered, and the result is often ghosts in a television picture. A third problem is that the "rabbit ear" antenna is unsightly in indoor environments because of its long elements and overall configuration.
A need exists for a low cost, structurally small and rigid antenna for efficient reception over the entire VHF and UHF broadcast bands of frequencies. Further, another need exists for such an antenna to be sufficiently directive to discriminate against multipath signals. In addition, there is another need for such an antenna to be used in indoor as well as outdoor applications.